1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electric socket. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved electric socket where a plug may be locked in the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of now, electric sockets are widely used; people only have to insert the plug of an electric device into a socket to draw AC from the socket into the device. Sockets of the prior art do not have a plug locking design and a plug may be disengaged from such socket when the plug is accidentally pulled; hence, this will stop the operation of the corresponding electric device and may cause the two copper prongs of the plug to bend or deform; such bending and deformation may in turn cause poor electric contact, excessive heat and even fire. Hence, there is a need for a socket where secured electric connection may be ensured and a plug may be locked in the socket.
Whence, sockets of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in many years of effort in the subject and has come up with the improved electric socket of the present invention.